omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yūki Terumi
|-|Yūki Terumi= |-|Susano'o= |-|True Form= Character Synopsis Yūki Terumi, whose real name is Susanoo, was one of the Six Heroes, as well as the creator of the Blue Grimoire, one of the founders of both the World Void Information Control Organization and the 7th Agency. During the events of Calamity Trigger Terumi appeared as a NPC both in his ghost form and taking over Hazama’s body a couple times. It is revealed that Terumi, like Hakumen and Rachel, will fade away without an Observer. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 5-B '''| '''Low 5-B. 2-A with Hax Verse: BlazBlue Name: Yūki Terumi, Susano'o (Full name being Takehaya Susano'o no Mikoto) Gender: Male Age: Has lived through 72,500 years worth of time loops, and his soul has existed before and is responsible for the Prime Field War, which resulted in the reconstruction of the world by the Origin and the resulting time loops that followed. Classification: Sankishin, One of The Six Heroes, Spirit of Hatred and Fear Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Magic and Ars Magus User, Time Paradox Immunity (Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Teleportation (via this), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Can create Phenomena Interventions due to being an Observer), Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Chain Manipulation (Via Ouroboros), Invisibility (Can make himself be undetectable by others unless they can sense him), Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation and Chain Manipulation (via Ouroboros), Power Bestowal, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can mess with his opponents' perception by being close), Power Nullification (Was capable of nullifying the Azure with his Bleu Grimoire), Energy Projection (Gave Meifang massive boost of power and abilities. Gave Meifang ability to create phantom field and ability to create fangs of the black beast similar to Ragna. Mai felt pain and sadness by just being in the pocket dimension), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Forcefield Creation and Sealing (Capable of creating Infinite Corridors in order to seal Hakumen and Trinity to the end of time), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Nox Nyctores and Legacy Weapons fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Dimensional Manipulation (Can close out dimensions, was even capable of sealing Rachel's dimensional portals), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Broke the fourth wall during Continuum Shift), Reactive Evolution (Can create a counter to an ability by just observing them, even if the ability he's reacting is also a reactive ability, can even adapt to distorted environments), Telepathy (Gave Noel flashbacks to her past), Memory Manipulation (Ate Jin's memories), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 6 and 8; Observers can't die by conventional means. Can feed on hatred in order to live, and is stated to have his existence too deep in the world), Time Travel (Capable of traveling through the past and present), Precognition (Observed and was aware of every single possibility to the point that he was able to outsmart Takamagahara by finding the one point in time where they wouldn't observe him, which was a really small timeframe), Empowerment (Capable of becoming stronger by feeding on hatred), Resurrection (By Self-observation), Hacking (Hacked and seized control of Takamagahara), BFR (Ouroboros can dragpeople into the boundary), Paralysis Inducement (Was able to inflict it upon Rachel during their encounter), Non-Corporeal (He is a lifeform with no physical body, and instead just a soul), Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist), Possession (Terumi possess vessels in order to materialize), Creation (Gave Nine's soul a body), Power Nullification (Can nullify other people's abilities with the Bleu Grimoire), Absorption (Capable of absorbing Noel), Fusionism (Can fuse with the Susanoo Unit) | Same as before, plus Regeneration (High-Godly [Can come back from Doomsday thanks to absorbing Noel, which would collapse the world and all its infinite possibilities]), Time Manipulation (Susano'o Unit can cut down time), Light Manipulation (Susano'o unit produces light), Abstract Existance, Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Precognition, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement and Curse Manipulation (Has all of Central Fiction Noel's powers), Air Manipulation, and Light Manipulation *Yuki Terumi has resistance to the following: Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Unaffected by Noel and Takamagahara's phenomena intervention), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with as much experience with Ars Magus as Relius, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, shuts down anyone's perception, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax), Sealing (By using Self-observation), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space), Death Manipulation (Scales from Hazama, who can tank the Immortal Breaker) Destructive Ability: Small Planet Level '(Stomped out Ragna whilst he was empowered by The Azure Grimoire, of which allowed him to previously defeat opponents such as 20% Hakumen) | '''Small Planet Level '(Should be relatively comparable to 100% Hakumen. Defeated Ragna, Noel, Izayoi amd Jubei all at once, with casual ease. Stated to be superior to Azreal. Capable of replicating Izanami's feat of atomozing the planet. Has access to the full powers of the Susano'o). 'Multiverse Level+ '''via Phenomena Intervention (As a result of absorbing Noel Vermillion, he has access to The Power of The Eye and in turn Phenomena Intervention, which can create the Continuum Shift, which is filled with infinite possibilities 'Speed: FTL '(Faster than Tsunaki Yayoi, who can manipulate real lights thanks to Izayoi's powers. Can react to lasers and actual light with sheer speed alone and even intercept said attacks) | '''FTL '(Can compete with Noel and other fighters on the same calibur) '''Lifting Ability: At least Class M (Should be far stronger Iron Tager, who can lift this much with pure strength) Striking Ability: Small Planet Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Small Planet Level '(Can tank blows from Hakumen and Jubei) | '''Small Planet Level '(Can survive an assault from Black Beast Ragna) '''Stamina: Superhuman '''| '''Infinite Range: Extended melee range normally, likely at least hundreds of meters to several kilometers with energy projection. Low Multiversal with Teleportation. Multiversal+ with Hax Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, as he was able to foil a nigh-omniscient supercomputer and is one of the brains behind the major events of virtually everything in the BlazBlue reality, such as having a hand in forming both the NOL and Sector 7 and playing both sides against each other, manipulating Trinity into freeing him from Nine's Mind Eater spell, and then killing them both, and being the one ultimately responsible for the Prime Field War, which allowed him to break free of the Susano'o Unit that at the time was binding him to the Master Unit. Weaknesses: Often is arrogant and can be quickly angered if his plans aren't going as planned. His power is dependent on the hate and fear felt towards him. As such, he will be weaker if his opponent doesn't hate/fear him Versions: Yuki Terumi |' '''Susano'o Other Attributes '''List of Equipment:' *'Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros': 'A weapon wieleded by Yuki Terumi. It takes the form of a long chain with a snake's head and was created by Nine the Phantom during the Dark War in order to combat the Black Beast. *'The Susano'o Unit: The Unit has had many owners at various points, but it's main wielder is Yuki. It's capable of cutting through Time and Space Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Snakebite (蛇顎, ''Jagaku, lit. "Snakejaw"):' Terumi rushes forward with his hand extended, flinging the opponent into the air and then pulling them back into the ground. *'Retaliating Fang (牙穿衝, Gasenshō, lit. "Fang Piercing Stab"):' Terumi swings Ouroboros at the opponent, binding them in a coil of chains in mid-air and launching them afterwards. *'Cleaving Fang (牙鎌撃, Garengeki, lit. "Fang Sickle Strike"):' Terumi stomps a downed opponent several times, and then kicks them away. *'Agonizing Fang (墜衝牙, Tsuishōga, lit. "Falling Stabbing Fang"):' Terumi headbutts the opponent with an overhead strike, while trailed by a snake-shaped energy aura. *'Gleaming Fang (蛇境滅閃牙, Jakyō Messenga, lit. "Snake's Border Destroying Flash Fang"):' Terumi charges straight at the opponent while coated in the aura of a dark snake, when done in mid air he will dive diagonally toward the opponent. *'Divine Twin Blades (轟牙双天刃, Gōga Sōtenjin, lit. "Roaring Fang's Twin Heaven Blades"):' Terumi kicks the opponent into the air and follows it up with a rising kick trailed by two snake shaped energy auras. *'Serpent's Laceration (大蛇武錬殲, Orochi Burensen, lit. "Serpent's Martial Tempering Massacre"):' Terumi kicks his opponent down and stomps them multiple times, then finishes with a backward kick trailed by a snake shaped aura. The alternate version of this attack has him stomp once to grind his foot on the opponent's head, and then following it up with the kick. *'Venomous Bite (皇蛇懺牢牙, Ōja Zanrōga, lit. "Imperial Snake's Repenting Fang Poison"):' Terumi walks forward while swinging Ouroboros. If the opponent attacks him, he will jump over them and slash them with Ouroboros' coils, crushing them and inflicting massive damage. *'Serpent's Cursed Sting (蛇縛封焉塵, Jabaku Fūenjin, lit. "Snake's Binding Dust Seal"):' Terumi slashes his opponent with Ouroboros' hook, then grabs them with both of his hands to inject his energy into the ensnared foe, draining their power as a result. After doing so, he will release the opponent, kicking them away or grind his foot on their head. *'Screeches of the Condemned (蛇麟煉翔牙, Jarin Renshōga, lit. "Snake's Shining Refined Soaring Fang"):Terumi shoots two chains, either straight ahead or at an angle. If he ensnares the opponent, he will follow that by launching them into the air, kicking and slashing them several times, and finishing with a diving attack while wrapped in the aura of a massive snake. *'Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk (神帰り・大蛇斬頭烈封餓, ''Kamigaeri: Orochizantō Reppūga, lit. "God's Return: Serpent's Beheading Violent Hunger Seal"): Terumi throws two chains of Ouroboros to trap the opponent, creating a red portal and binding them. Terumi then opens a portal and assaults them with dozens of energy snakes. He then transforms into the "Black Susanoo", and finishes them with a single mighty slash from his dark blade. =Susano'o= *'Sundering Claws (薙ギ裂ク・狂爪, ''Nagisaku: Kyōsō, lit. "Tearing Down: Mad Claw"):' Susano'o dashes forward headfirst to butt the opponent. He can follow this move up by slashing his opponent with his claw. *'Towering Flame (灼キ噴ク・楼焔, Yakifuku: Rōen, lit. "Miraculous Emitting: Towering Flame"):' Susano'o punches the ground, erupting spikes of glowing green energy around him. *'Megalith (散リ殺グ・礫巌, Chirisogu: Rekigan, lit. "Scattering Off: Small Rock"):' Susano'o kicks up a burst of dark energy, breaking the ground itself as a result. *'Hunter's Fang (狩リ絶ツ・襲牙, Karitatsu: Shūga, lit. "Hunting Off: Assault Fang"):' Susano'o performs a spinning flip jump surrounded by his energy, knocking the opponent downward and then bouncing them. He can follow this move with a rising pillar of dark energy. *'Dancing Dual Kick (這イ舞ウ・双脚, Haimau: Sōkyaku, lit. "Crawling Dance: Twin Leg"):' Susano'o rips up the ground as he dashes into his opponent, then kicks them into the air while accompanied by a rising pillar of his dark energy. *'Inevitable Calamity (圧シ焼ク・惨禍, Oshiyaku: Zanka, lit. "Oshiyaku: Zanka"):' Susano'o discharges dark electricity from his hands. The electricity created can also absorb incoming projectiles. *'Splintering Thrust (衝キ刺ス・絶掌, Tsukisasu: Zesshō, lit. "Thrusting: Suppressing Palm"):' Susano'o charges at his opponent. If he grabs them, he will then dash to and slam them against the wall, erupting a dark green smog. *'Blade of Judgement (断チ斬ル・閃刃, Tachikiru: Senjin, lit. "Severing: Flashing Blade"):' Susano'o forms a long dark blade, then swings it at his opponent. *'Liberating Dagger (解キ放ツ・魔葬ノ凶刃, Tokihanatsu: Masō no Kyōjin, lit. "Releasing: Dagger of Demon Burial"):' Susano'o forms a larger, more powerful version of his Blade of Judgement, striking his opponent with one mighty slash. *'Strike of the Possessed God (討チ狂ウ・鬼神ノ殲撃, Uchikurū: Kishin no Sengeki, lit. "Mad Conquering: Massacre of the Fierce God"):' Susano'o performs a series of all his useable special attacks, and finishes in a massive energy beam from his mouth. *'Collapsing Resentment (哭キ穿ツ・崩落ノ怨嗟, Nakiugatsu: Hōraku no Ensa, lit. "Weeping Drill: Collapsing Resentment"):' Susano'o roars, sending waves of dark energy around him. This allows him use of all of his attacks, but does not enhance them beyond that. *'Roar of the Mad King (狂王ノ咆哮・大蛇滅殺, Kyoō no Hōkō: Orochi Messatsu, lit. "Roar of the Mad King: The Serpent's Annihilation"):' Susano'o grabs his opponent and knocks them to the ground, then strikes them aside. He then shapes a blade of dark energy, forming waves that radiate outward. He then performs a downward slash, causing increasing amounts of dark waves to envelop the landscape. The attack ends with the opponent erased from existence, the entire battlefield devastated, and with Susano'o standing with his blade triumphant. *'Time Killer:' Susano'o focuses his energy, then delivers a single blow: should it land, all of the time that the victim possesses, has possessed, or ever will possess, in this timeline and in all others, is immediately destroyed, effectively deleting a being from reality entirely. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:BlazBlue Category:Sadists Category:Swordsmen Category:Chain Users Category:Murderers Category:Spirits Category:Geniuses Category:Psychopaths Category:Traitors Category:Martial Artist Category:Sociopaths Category:Males Category:Revived Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Tricksters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Hackers Category:Immortals Category:Weapons Master Category:Existence Erasers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Negation Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Probability Benders Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Sealers Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Time Traveler Category:Empowerment Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Fusionism Users Category:Possession Users Category:BFR Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Benders Category:Air Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2